The Melancholy of Alfred F Jones
by OtakuGamerRed321
Summary: "Countries are invisible to humans" it's a known fact to the countries. But one day someone decided to become human. His name is America. America made a group called "The S.O.F. Brigade." Japan, Russia, and Canada seem to be hiding something from England and America. Why does America want to become human? What is going on? Read this to find out. Please review as well. Thank you!


This is a cross between "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" and "Hetalia" just with a bit of my own ideas thrown in

If you see a sentence in a different language that you don't know then use Google Translate or the story will later tell you what it means

This fanfic contains some fun history facts and Japanese/etc. phrases

I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it, it's my second Hetalia fanfic

Contains a bit of "French" thoughts/moments and includes some fanmade countries (ex. N. Korea) Also I'm sorry if the countries get off character!

* * *

_**The Melancholy Of Alfred F. Jones **__**Ch1 Hajimeni or Introduction**_

Somewhere in this world there is a school called World Academy.

It's a school where countries learn about other countries and history.

Normal humans don't go here only countries.

Countries are invisible to real people except their bosses.

But one day someone decided to break this law of science by trying to make themselves visible.

This person or should I say "country" is Alfred Freedom Jones.

He is known as The United States Of America.

He's very obnoxious.

By the way, my name is Arthur Kirkland or should I say The United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland.

I hate almost every country except Japan.

Why don't I tell you why Alfred decided to become visible to humans.

**1848 in the U.S. **

Alfred was walking to the country grocery store in the state, New York.

He had a great day but was still bummed that no one can see him.

He said that everything changed when he saw her.

She was heading to Seneca Falls.

It looked like no one can see her except Alfred so he followed her.

She headed into a convention and Alfred followed not bothering to know what it was about.

The woman stopped and listened carefully to a speech given by women named Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Lucretia Mott.

Alfred was tempted to talk to this woman and tapped her shoulder which surprised him.

The woman turned around and was also surprised.

"I-I'm America" Alfred uttered nervously confused.

"I'm also America" the woman claimed confused.

"Y-y-your a country?! But you're a woman!" Alfred said shocked.

The woman frowned and seemed very angry.

"So what?" she said rather insulted.

"I'm sorry I was just kind of surprised" Alfred apologized.

The woman smiled as a thought came to her head.

"Will you sign a petition for the Woman's Rights Movement?" the woman asked smiling.

"But how we can't be seen" Alfred responded confused.

"They can see our handwriting just not us" the woman said with a grin.

Alfred ended up signing and saw the woman sign with a human name.

Emily Jones.

Alfred decided to do the same and wrote Alfred Freedom Jones.

"Why'd you copy my last name?" Emily asked.

"I figured since we're both America we're technically married" Alfred said chuckling.

Emily blushed a bit but laughed also.

Throughout the years they fought for Woman's Rights in the shadows.

Then came August 26, 1920.

The 19th Amendment to the Constitution granted women the right to vote and was signed by Secretary of State Bainbridge Colby.

Emily and Alfred hugged each other tightly and had their first kiss.

Later came 1941.

Alfred and Emily tried their hardest not to get involved in World War II.

During that time Emily was turning invisible to Alfred and more visible to other people.

Emily and Alfred were confused about this and asked their boss, Franklin D. Roosevelt.

"Emily, I told you not to get involved with humans" Franklin said like he knew this would happen.

"What's happening to her, Frank?" Alfred asked worried.

"She's turning into a human just like the other women countries" Franklin informed.

"I'll still remember you and you'll be able to see me so don't worry" Emily said to Alfred trying not to make him worry.

"Wrong, when a country turns into a human they forget everything and like other humans, cannot be touched or talked to" Franklin uttered.

Alfred was terrified and sad that nothing would cheer him up.

To make things worse, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor because America refused to give him oil.

Alfred and Emily went to Pearl Harbor and saw that everything turned to ash.

Emily was turning even more invisible as they stood looking at Pearl Harbor.

Alfred hugged her and she started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing you misery" Emily said over her tears.

"Misery? You brought me joy and love"

"I guess I did"

"No, you did!"

"So this is goodbye?"

"Don't worry I won't forget you even if you forget me"

Emily didn't respond.

She didn't know how to make things better.

Emily was now invisible and turned visible again.

Alfred set down a paper that said "Woman's Rights Petition Sheet."

Emily looked down and picked up the paper.

"Why do I feel like somethings missing" Emily asked herself.

A little boy ran up to her.

"Amelia, dinner is ready. Mommy and daddy want you home" the little boy stated.

"Amelia?" Emily said to herself confused.

The little boy waited for a response.

"Oh yeah I'm going" Emily said walking with the little boy.

That was the last time Alfred spoke to Emily or Amelia.

**End of Story **

Alfred never talked about this with anyone.

I found out by accidentally stumbling upon his diary.

Why don't I tell you how we got turned into humans.

By "we" I mean, me, America, Japan, Canada, Russia, and some other countries.

**1 Week Ago **

I was walking to school quietly which made me happy until America ran up to me and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"America! You nearly killed me" I shouted annoyed.

America gave me a big cheesy smile like the world was revolving around him.

"Calm down, Britain" America responded with that American smile of his.

I didn't know it but I was blushing A BIT.

It's not my fault that his smile reminds me of when he WAS cute and little.

"Did you finish your homework on Japanese History?" I asked knowing his response.

"Nope."

I ask him that question everyday and he responds the SAME thing EVERY time!

What a git!

"Ohayou gozimasu, Igirisu."

I turned around, looked down, and saw Japan staring at me with his blank expression like usually.

"Good morning to you too, Japan" I said gladly.

"Yo, Japan!" America shouted grabbing and rubbing his knuckle on Japan's head.

"Amerika, that hurts" Japan said rather innocent sounding.

Hearing Japan's tone of voice like that just made me think what France would be thinking.

I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head.

"What's wrong, Igirisu?" Japan asked.

"N-NOTHING!" I shouted not intentionally.

Japan just blankly stared at me as if he could read my mind.

We walked to World Academy and sat down in our homeroom which is Italian History & Culture.

"M-m-mom."

I turned around and saw Canada holding his stuffed bear, Kumajiro.

"It's 'dad', Canada" I explained.

"I'm sorry, mom! I mean dad I-I mean mom?" Canada was very flustered like always.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"W-well c-can a male have a r-romantic interest in another male?"

I fell out of my seat, America and Japan noticed.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Igirisu! Are you okay?"

I got up and fixed my hair.

"W-why are you asking this, Canada?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"I-It was just a question, mom" Canada said not trying to worry me.

"What is it? I bet I can answer it, bro!" America said confidently.

"I may be able to help too" Japan insisted polity.

Canada restated his question to them.

"Of course! I HIGHLY recommend that!" Japan nearly shouted.

"I don't know..." America said thoughtfully.

I didn't say a word I thought if I said something it'll make things worse.

Canada took his seat in front while I took my seat near the window directly in front of America and behind Japan.

Everyone in the room started muttering and footsteps from about a meter away could be heard.

America didn't care, Japan was busy drawing, and Canada could be seen scared from where I'm sitting.

The classroom door opened and revealed Russia.

Russia sat directly next to me making me uneasy.

The big deal about Russia is that he was dragged to World Academy.

Every country MUST attend World Academy for at least 4 years and when a country chooses not to, people go and drag them to the school.

The same thing happened to North Korea and Switzerland.

Everyone backed away from Russia since we all know Russia might be mad but I decided to talk to him I mean what could possibly go wrong?

"Hello Russia" I calmly said starting a conversation.

"Dobroye utro, Angliya" Russia uttered.

I assumed he said hello, right?

"I-I don't know Russian" I said feeling dumb.

"I said 'good morning, England'" Russia uttered annoyed.

I don't think he was in the mood to talk so I decided not to respond.

**After School **

I gathered my books and was heading to the classroom door when someone grabbed my shoulder.

It was America.

"What is it, Amer-"

I was cut off by America grabbing my tie and literally dragging me to a room.

America slammed the door open and threw me in the nearest chair.

"Honhon~ What's going on in here?" France asked wanting to join.

"Nothing much" America responded.

I adjusted my tie while breathing heavily and saw Japan near the window reading a book.

"I feel a threesome in the air" France said with a grin.

"I have no idea what that is" America stated.

"Anyway get out, France! Go bother Mexico or something" America said pushing France out of the room.

I felt annoyed by what France said before he was kicked out.

"What is wrong with you! You nearly choked me to death, git!" I yelled angrily.

"Guess what, Britain!" America shouted excitedly and ignoring what I said.

"Ugh what?" I asked annoyed.

"I was watching this anime with Japan and the girl made this club so I'm making one too!"

"We only watched the first episode" Japan added.

"Our club is going to be called The

**S**ave The World By

**O**ver Loading It With Fun and American-ness,

**F**reedom Brigade! Or for short..."

America slammed his hand on the table for effect.

"The S.O.F. Brigade!"

I was speechless.

"All we need is 2 more members, sign up as an official club, and better stuff!" America shouted happily.

**The Next Morning **

I was walking with Germany and France to World Academy.

"So what did you, America, and Japan do when I left?" France said with a grin.

Germany seemed annoyed by this conversation.

"He told me he was forming a club called the S.O.F. Brigade" I stated.

"Your in that weird club that everyone is talking about?!" Germany shouted.

"Germany! Don't shout" I whispered.

"What exactly do you do in this 'club' of America's" France asked giggling.

"...I don't know" I responded.

We continued walking quietly when I saw the school main board and saw a flier that said "The S.O.F. Brigade is NOW accepting club members" and had a list of the current members.

The list included me.

France was literally 'laughing out loud'.

Germany was chuckling because he was not involved in this.

I however stared at the paper in disbelief.

Then I got furious and ripped the paper right off the board, crumpled it up, and tossed it at the garbage can.

Sadly, South Korea and North Korea saw me and reached inside the garbage can to see it.

North and South read the paper as me, Germany, and France were walking away.

"HAHAHA England's in this group called sof!" South Korea yelled loudly.

North Korea didn't care.

I continued walking trying to ignore him.

"Hold in your temper, England just simply put a curse on him" I whispered to myself.

I recited a curse but was interrupted by all the countries in the hallway laughing.

I started speed walking while stomping to class and left Germany and France behind.

"Me and America NEED to talk!" I whispered clutching my fists.

I furiously slammed open the classroom door and stomped straight to America as people chuckled around me.

America looked up at me as if nothing can ruin his wonderful day.

"You idiot! Why is my name on these stupid fliers!" I shouted angrily.

"Duh! 'Cause your in the club" America said as if I was dumb.

"I DON'T want to be in your stupid sof club!" I shouted even louder.

"It's 'S.O.F.', Britain" America corrected.

I could feel a vein popping out of the side of my forehead.

The class was amused by the sight of my argument.

"Shut up you gits!" I shouted to the class.

They ignored me.

"ZATKNIS!"

I turned around and saw Russia standing up with a face that said "shut up or I'll kill you."

Russia then stared at me like I annoyed him with my little scene.

Everyone was silent as if someone died.

I think the atmosphere died.

"What does that mean?" America dare asked.

Russia stared angrily at America.

He sighed.

"It means 'Shut up'" Russia explained.

"Oh!"

I sat down at my seat nervously as Russia stared at me.

"Ty v poryadke? I mean Are you okay?" Russia said actually sounding concerned.

_What's with the change of mood? _I thought.

"Y-Da" I responded trying to seem respectful.

Russia smiled gently as if his evil side didn't exist.

"Khorosho" Russia whispered winking at me.

I hope he wasn't flirting with me because I'm straight.

"As straight as a circle, Igirisu"

I looked up and saw Japan standing in front of my desk.

Did he read my thoughts or something?

"Are you implying something, Japan" I asked.

"You tell me" Japan responded with a grin.

His otaku side is showing.

**After School **

Once again I was dragged into a room.

The same room.

The room had a huge window in north side and on the east side of me was a chalkboard and to the west is a bookshelf which seemed to be full of random books and to the south is of course the door.

In the middle was four chairs and a table that was 6 feet long and 3 feet wide.

Japan was once again reading a manga near the window.

I sat down and just stared around the room.

"Okay wait here I'm gonna go turn this sheet in" America said getting up from his seat.

He was filling out the Club Sign Up Form.

America left and closed the door.

Me and Japan were left alone creating an awkward atmosphere.

"What're you reading, Japan" I asked trying to break this atmosphere.

"I'm reading 'Black Butler'" Japan stated.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's an anime and manga that was originally supposed to be a yaoi genre" Japan stated.

"Yaoi?" I said.

Japan didn't respond.

He got up but the book in the bookshelf and grabbed another book.

The cover said "The American Revolutionary War."

He sat back down.

Was Japan trying to hurt me?

I felt my heart being stabbed.

I didn't say a word, neither did Japan.

"Do you love America dearly?" Japan suddenly asked.

"Yes, I mean I did raise him" I responded.

"I see."

Japan didn't say anything else and looked out the window.

"A circle is how straight you are" Japan said sternly.

I didn't respond since he sounded so serious.

Me and Japan heard footsteps outside gradually getting louder.

"Come on!" America shouted outside.

The door slammed open and revealed America grabbing onto Canada's jacket.

"What are you doing to poor Canada?!" I asked shouting.

"You mean our mascot" America said with a grin.

"Japan, can you believe-"

I trailed off seeing Japan's shining eyes.

"I have some outfits that Canada can try on" Japan said taking out his camera.

"Let go of Canada!" I said pulling Canada away from America.

"Wait!" America shouted while pulling Canada.

I let go because America is stronger than me.

"He makes a great mascot I mean look" America grabbed Canada's breasts.

"See if we just add a bra he'd be a hot girl"

I felt pity for Canada.

"Stop that!" Canada said trying to get out of America's grip.

"Also the girls in this school will totally fall for him even though his 'thing' is tiny" America added.

This is the one moment where I wanted to become deaf.

"By the way watch this" America pulled onto Canada's curl while laughing.

"S-S-Stop" Canada uttered in an innocent voice.

"Perfect! He sounds exactly like an uke!" Japan said excitedly.

"Uke?" I asked.

Japan and America ignored me.

"I have this maid outfit that I feel Canada should wear!" Japan insisted strongly.

"Awesome!" America replied with his American smile.

"Amerika, don't we also need a computer?" Japan asked.

"Oh yeah! How else are we going to make a website with fanservice pics" America told himself.

Fanservice!

Japan once told me about that and even showed me examples of it.

"No! We are NOT using Canada as a 'toy'!" I shouted grabbing Canada.

"B-but Igirisu, I...want to" Japan replied in an innocent voice.

Dang it!

I can't resist THAT voice!

"HAHAHA! Japan, maybe you should be our back-up fanservice" America insisted laughing hysterically.

"F-fine! But nothing too extreme" I said admitting defeat.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Igirisu!" Japan yelled happily.

I never seen Japan show emotion.

"Now that that's settled, how exactly are you planning to get a computer?" I questioned cleverly.

"Easy, we'll get one from the Computer Club" America answered confidently.

I remember I visited the Computer Club once since I'm Student Aid.

A Student Aid is someone who helps out in various things around school.

I once delivered some computers to that club and the members at the time were Lithuania, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, and the president, Estonia.

"What do you mean by 'get'?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Britain."

* * *

The next chapter might not be as good

This took me a month to type so don't expect quick updates

Also I made a fanmade opening for this fanfiction

Fanmade Opening: watch?v=B00jrQvDG40&feature=

(add youtube url to the link)

Please review


End file.
